Infortunio
by RavenWhite97
Summary: Todo resulta tan absurdo para ella. Después de todo: ¿cómo era posible terminar dentro de un mundo ficticio?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers como también su mundo no me pertenece, de lo contrario el anime no hubiera tenido tanto fanservice (?)

**Advertencias:** La aparición de un OC a lo largo de la historia, también algunas situaciones de violencia.

**Aclaraciones:** Español, _Japonés_, _"Inglés"_ "Pensamientos".

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, se que al principio parece que no tiene nada que ver con DL, pero solo será por los primeros capítulos.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

** "**_**Accidente"**_

Baja la mirada mientras escucha las excusas del equipo al que pertenece, le fastidia que por culpa de_ ellos_ tenga que quedarse horas extras en la universidad ¿por qué no podían ser responsables o al menos no tan flojos? Muerde sus labios en un acto de frustración y nerviosismo, no le son de utilidad palabras cubiertas de mentiras, además detesta que la miren por tanto tiempo, después de todo los ojos de _ellos_ la ven con rechazo o incluso como si estuvieran frente a un animal horrendo. Sus piernas tiemblan, oye de fondo unas risas—¿Audriell me estas poniendo atención? —pregunta Adam, el único que la trata con lo mínimo de respeto, al menos si solo contaba a los miembros de ese grupo—, ¿Harriet?—ella levanta la vista de sopetón enojada y Adam le sonríe con falsedad. Él es consciente de que Audriell detesta que la llamen por su nombre personas que no son cercanas a ella.

—Audriell —corrige con cierto tono hostil, segundos después es recibida por miradas reprobatorias, se encoge de miedo y atorándose con sus propias palabras se retracta—. P-pero si gustas puedes llamarme Harriet, y sí, claro que te pongo atención —de algún modo se siente asquerosa, aprieta los labios enfurecida consigo misma por carecer de carácter ¿pero que podría lograr alguien como ella contra tantas personas? Al final Audriell termina por hacer todo el trabajo mientras los demás se la pasan platicando de chismes y temas sin importancia.

Cansada camina arrastrando los pies hasta la parada del autobús, espera con ansias ya que desea terminar de ver aquella serie japonesa que la atrajo, pero la sensación es opacada por la incomodidad que surge porque es tarde, en cualquier momento anochecería y ella detesta estar sola como una presa fácil. Observa la calle por unos cuantos minutos a la expectativa, para después con discreción teclear un mensaje de texto para que su madre no se preocupe por ella, con el pasar de los minutos comienza a sentirse levemente asustada ¿cuándo se supone podría ir a casa? ¿por qué todos parecían tener un carro?

Al menos hay iluminación en la calle y ella se encuentra justamente en frente de una tienda de servicio, de repente recuerda, por el sonido que genera su estómago para quejarse, que no ha comido desde el mediodía, se levanta con renuencia de la banca de metal e inicia una _caminata_ en dirección a la tienda. Compra un lonche que termina por devorar en segundos, y algunos dulces para entretenerse hasta que aparezca el transporte público, cuando el sabor del chocolate inunda su boca recuerda que tal vez no debería exceder sus caprichos, no por nada tiene peso extra. El solo recordarlo le quita el sabor inigualable a las chucherías, porque por su _problema _algunos compañeros se comportan groseros, Audriell no comprendía como existían personas tan inhumanas, a fin de cuentas ¿en que les afectaba a los demás que estuviera _algo_ obesa?

Un ruido la saca de su cavilaciones, mira en todas partes para detectar una posible advertencia. Había sido como si alguien se acercara, traga saliva con dificultad y comienza un juego tembloroso con sus manos, el momento en que la imagen del autobús incrementa al cortar distancia y Harriet hace la señal de parada, es cuando sale de la nada otra persona, un hombre de aspecto descuidado. Para su pésima suerte él sube junto con ella, y como si el destino se burlara el sujeto se sienta precisamente a su lado. Aquella fue la hora de viaje más larga que ha tenido que soportar Audriell, una donde tuvo las miradas obsesivas del tipo sobre ella y donde no le quedo mas de otra que pegarse aun más, si es que era posible, al lado de la ventanilla. Él se baja en la misma calle que Harriet, quien nerviosa camina apresurada en dirección a su casa, maldiciendo el que tuviera que pasar por el _Park Good View _para llegar a su objetivo, escucha pisadas a pocos metros lejos de ella, con la respiración agitada y con los nervios a tope, corre, el otro por supuesto que la imita.

¿Por qué le tiene que ocurrir aquella situación vergonzosa y de muerte a ella? ¿acaso él no nota lo horrible que es ella? ¿en serio existían personas interesadas en lastimar a chicas gordas como Harriet? Puede sentir las lágrimas rogar por su libertad, también que el cansancio entorpece su escape, lo oye reír al mismo tiempo que le grita oraciones obscenas ¿dónde están los policías o algún buen ciudadano? ¿es que era demasiado tarde? ¿pero había guardias rondando el parque por las noches no? ¿por qué nadie venia a salvarla? En el embrollo que es su mente no se percata del letrero que informa: PROHIBIDO EL PASO.

Cuando el desconocido jala sus cabellos, ella intenta gritar pero su voz la traiciona, se mueve con demasiada potencia y al final es soltada, avanza, su pies han dejado de tocar la tierra tangible ¿desde cuándo había un hoyo tan grande en el _Park Good View_? ¿y por qué nadie había intentado arreglar aquel detalle?

Grita con fuerza mientras cae, es asquerosa la sensación que la cubre, como si una energía invisible moldeara de nuevo su cuerpo para una mejor adaptación, una adaptación que no comprende y que no desea. Cuando deja de estar en el aire choca contra el pavimento, jadea e intenta respirar, todo su cuerpo esta adolorido y seguramente con varios raspones o incluso fracturas, llora, llora por el dolor que la quema, también por el reciente trauma al que fue sometida.

Los minutos transcurren, Audriell tiene miedo de moverse y descubrir algún inconveniente que solo traiga su muerte, el tiempo sigue avanzado, se da cuenta que jamás llegara a ningún lado con su cobardía, se obliga a levantarse, mientras solloza nota algo fuera de lugar. No esta dentro de un inmenso hoyo infernal como creyó sino en un pútrido callejón lleno de oscuridad, asqueada por el olor que llega a sus fosas nasales vomita. Sin éxito intenta recomponerse y arreglar su cabello, al menos debería intentar aparentar que no ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal ¿cierto? Con exagerado esfuerzo camina hacia la luz que viene desde la entrada del callejón, se queda de piedra cuando descubre la imagen de un montón de edificios coloridos que jamás en su vida, como un persona que identifica cada rincón de la ciudad que habita desde hace años, había visto.

Era obvio que no esta en la ciudad _Good View_.

Tiembla y se queda muda viendo publicidad en un idioma diferente al suyo, seguramente de un país de Asia, los rasgos orientales de las personas que transitan por aquella calle se lo afirman, también se da cuenta de las miradas nada discretas que recibe, desconfiadas, curiosas o simplemente extrañadas, era probable que fuera por el aspecto sucio que portaba, avergonzada baja la mirada, camina insegura a la vez que intenta encontrarle lógica a la situación, un impulso de reír la desea cegar pero resiste, no necesita que la tomen como una persona aun más _rara _ni que la lleven a un sitio para gente inestable. Para su espanto choca contra otra persona, débil como esta cae al suelo y suelta un quejido humillante_—¡lo lamento! ¿estas bien? —_escucha que le dice una voz femenina, levanta la vista y se queda sorprendida, una joven muy hermosa la ve con preocupación, Audriell hasta se hubiera sentido segura sino fuera por un pequeño detalle.

La chica tiene ojos rosas.

¿Desde cuándo las personas poseían ese color de ojos? ¿son pupilentes cierto? Además la extraña le habló en lo que supusó era japonés, su experiencia como fan del _anime_ se lo dijo. Era raro porque Harriet sentía que había visto a la chica en otro lado, su estómago dolió, se encogió del miedo y retrocedió. La desconocida venia acompañada por otra persona, un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos ¿acaso había terminado en un sitio donde la extravagancia domina? Bueno, de todas formas era posible que estuviera en Japón ¿no? Ahí existían muchos _cosplay_ buenos.

Pero...¡Un momento! ¡¿qué rayos hacia ella en Japón?!

—_¿Estas bien? —_repitió la joven, Audriell solo la siguió viendo confundida ¿qué rayos le esta diciendo?

—_Que perdida de tiempo _—dijo el chico fastidiado y mandándole una mirada agresiva a Harriet. La extranjera sintió su corazón rasgarse ante el obvio rechazo del otro, no sabia si era porque interrumpía una salida primordial o porque a la mayoría de los hombres, al menos los que conocía, no les agradaba ver a chicas obsesas y de cara corriente como ella.

—"_¿No entiendes japonés?" —_cuestiona la chica rubia de bellas facciones en un inglés decente, Audriell suspira aliviada porque por fin entendió algo, además al menos ella le habla y ve con amabilidad. El miedo levemente se calma y su estómago ya no parece tan revuelto como antes.

Por desgracia el _gusto_ le duró poco.

—"_No" —_ confiesa con vergüenza, nota que la otra la observa con lastima y se siente de pronto miserable.

—"_¿Estas perdida?"_

—"_Sí" —_antes de que siquiera continuara la conversación, el chico tomó a la joven rubia del brazo y casi se le llevo arrastrando, al último esta no pudo más que decirle su nombre y darle instrucciones para que llegara a la estación de policía más cercana.

El nombre de la chica amable era Komori Yui.

Fue ahi cuando Harriet supó de donde le parecía familiar.

Audriell sintió como su mundo se quebró ante lo ilógico de la situación, se recargo contra la pared de un local y nuevamente maldijo su suerte. Se ahoga ¿por qué justo ella? ¿por qué a este sitio? ¿acaso este tipo de sucesos absurdos no ocurrían solo en las historias de las fanáticas? Terminó por sentarse en el suelo, incluso aunque recibiera miradas reprobatorias, después de todo si las compara con el hecho de que termino atrapada en un mundo ficticio, esas miradas no dolían ni asustaban.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no son de mi autoria sino de Rejet. Si fueran míos habría un montón de yaoi e incesto.

**Advertencias:** La aparición de un OC a lo largo de la historia, también algunas situaciones de violencia.

**Aclaraciones:** Español, _Japonés_, _"Inglés",_ "Pensamientos".

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**"Sin rumbo"**

"¿Por qué ocurrió esto?" Audriell piensa mientras solloza con más fuerza—_Señorita _—Audriell levanta la vista con miedo y se topa con los rostros preocupados de una pareja de ancianos—_, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿esta perdida? _—cuestiona la mujer de rasgos delicados, por un momento Harriet pensó que se trataba de su abuela Jamie, "No, no es ella...¿qué esta diciendo? ¡No entiendo!" desesperada tapa sus orejas y se encoge aun más, "Esto no es cierto, no es cierto" repite hasta el cansancio para si misma—_. Esta asustada… ¿qué deberíamos hacer Kaito? —_ellos siguen hablando y Harriet solo desea desaparecer, o al menos hacerse lo más diminuta posible para que nadie la note. En un instante las personas comienzan a detener su apresurado movimiento para fijar la vista en la penosa joven extranjera, la mayor parte solo por unos segundos llevados por su curiosidad, otros recelosos pensando que tal vez solo era un vago desesperado por conseguir dinero, la minoría preocupada por la salud mental de la chica y no porque les importara precisamente ella sino por el riesgo que podía ser para otros.

Audriell sin mucha valentía abre los ojos, aterrada nota que hay diez personas rodeándola.

"¿Por qué me miran? ¡No me vean! ¡No soy un fenómeno! ¡Alto! ¡Basta! ¡Por favor!" Llora más fuerte, en un arranque se levanta de sopetón asustando a unos cuantos y por error ocasionando que la anciana amable pierda el equilibrio y caiga—Y-yo no…"_No quería lastimarla, lo siento" —_corrige en inglés, aunque era probable que nadie entendiera, en parte por hablar otro idioma que no fue japonés y porque la voz de Harriet fue un enredo de palabras temblorosas, además de pasar como susurros.

Asustada hasta la muerte no hace más que abrir paso y salir corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permiten, "Esto no podría ser peor".

Error garrafal, todo siempre puede empeorar más.

* * *

Fujimoto Ryu, un hombre de estatura promedio y rasgos faciales estrictos, después de cumplir sus respectivas obligaciones como policía del distrito de Ikebukuro, decide iniciar una caminata para ir directo a su hogar. A Fujimoto le agrada la calma que percibe en su recorrido, autos transitando a la velocidad adecuada para evitar accidentes o algún atropello trágico, las personas charlan animadas puesto que es sábado, entre ellas están los que se dirigen apurados a una cita importante, los que solo pasean para distraerse, los que van a cenar en familia a un restaurante bien nombrado, para celebrar una ocasión especial o solo por el simple hecho de convivir, el cielo siendo iluminado por una imponente luna y decorado por un sin fin de estrellas, los locales abiertos y desprendiendo un aroma de recibimiento, las luces coloridas de las calles brindando seguridad y reconforte, sí, parecía que seria una noche sin problemas, Fujimoto sonríe de anticipación. Sin embargo aquella suposición quedó refutada cuando camino por la calle principal, la calle más popular del distrito por la variedad de tiendas ofrecidas, al escuchar el ruido provocado por un grupo de personas, Fujimoto llegó a contar diez desde la distancia, "¿qué esta ocurriendo? ¿qué sucedió para que la gente estuviera así de inquieta?" Piensa mientras camina con premura hacia el alboroto, una sensación incomoda lo invade, es preocupante porque aquella zona suele ser tranquila, agradece estar cerca del lugar, porque evitaría más rápido que se creara una problemática más grave.

Llegó para observar como una mujer, le calculó veinte años, abre paso alterada entre el círculo de gente tirando a una anciana de paso, lo que desata exclamaciones incrédulas e indignadas de los demás, apurado se cerciora de que la persona de mayor edad no tenga ningún daño, para su alivio la señora carece de raspones o algún otro dolor provocado por la reciente caída, incluso suelta una risa despreocupada pero Fujimoto nota un leve nerviosismo—_¿esta bien?_ —pregunta de todas formas, al recibir una afirmación y después de ayudar a la otra a ponerse de pie, prosigue pero esta vez en forma general para las personas que optaron por quedarse y brindarle información al oficial—, _¿alguno de ustedes conocía a la joven? ¿ella agredió a otro?_ —todos negaron, Fujimoto contiene un suspiro de cansancio, después de todo ha trabajado casi el día entero—_. Entonces... ¿cuál es la razón por la que se armo tanto tumulto?_ —"además ¿por qué ella se ha ido tan agitada? También iba desarreglada y por lo que vi con ropa llena de suciedad" Se preocupa ante el camino que eligió su razonamiento, no había actuado con suficiente eficacia y ahora una chica en estado deplorable recorría las calles de Japón aterrada.

—_Mi esposa y yo estábamos yendo a cenar cuando notamos a la jovencita, ella parecía llorar_ —comunica la pareja de la señora mayor, minutos antes 'agredida', el hombre poseía rasgos toscos sin embargo su tono de voz era calmado, además de que transmitía una sensación de seguridad y honestidad. El comentario hizo sentir más culpable a Fujimoto, quien al dar una pequeña mirada a su entorno notó que solo quedaban los ancianos, aferrandose a ellos decide presentarse.

—_Soy Fujimoto Ryu, uno de los policías encargados del patrullaje de Ikebukuro._

—_Kaito y Mika Aizawa_ —dice la señora de edad avanzada para finalizar con aquel procedimiento, innecesario dadas las circunstancias de tiempo corriendo, con una expresión de compasión mezclada con seriedad informa—_. Creo que ella esta perdida, además por la confusión que mostró cuando le hable también es posible que no entienda japonés, ¡Oh, pobre niña!_

_—¿Podrían describirla? —_cuestiona, puesto que solo la vio por unos segundos, los suficientes para notar que la chica estaba desubicada, Fujimoto por el momento decide nombrarla 'extranjera', también porque parece que ella no entiende japonés.

_—Bueno, la joven esta algo pasada de peso, su tez es blanca, su cabello... si no me equivoco es cafe oscuro, un poco largo y ondulado, vestía un __suéter holgado azul, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, tenis del mismo color y... —_la señora Aizawa mostró mucha concentración_—, lo siento, eso es todo lo que puedo recordar._

_—Esta bien, no se preocupe —_después de anotar con rapidez la descripción de la 'extranjera', en una hoja pequeña que por suerte tenia en una de las bolsas del pantalón, decide que es tiempo de despedirse de aquella pareja y proceder a pedir ayuda a su compañera de patrullaje—. _Han sido de gran ayuda, muchas gracias._

Ahora solo espera que sea un simple malentendido, que la situación no fuera tan grave como parecía, de no ser así, Fujimoto, como una forma de enmendar su error pensaba buscar a la chica, antes de que siquiera transcurriera el tiempo necesario para hacer la denuncia correspondiente.

* * *

"Mierda, mierda, mil veces mierda" Corrió como si el mañana trajera consigo el fin de la humanidad, cuando su cuerpo reclamo, cayó de rodillas y respiro de forma necesitada, debía calmarse, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, Harriet temió que este saliera y dejara un agujero en su cuerpo, un agujero que escupiría un gran chorro de sangre, rió ante su ocurrencia, aunque ahora el sonido de su risa fuera mas como un lamento fantasmal, segundos después sintió como lagrimas recorrían sin censura sus mejillas, lloro fuerte y camino a gatas hasta quedar escondida entre un montón de arbustos, supuso que se hallaba en un parque, en otro jodido parque, se abrazo buscando protección ante lo infame de las memorias, ¿por qué ese hombre intento humillarla? ¡ella no era guapa ni mucho menos poseía un cuerpo que dejara a todos sin aliento! Harriet Audriell era consciente de su belleza corriente, incluso podría decir que se considera por abajo de la media, más el hecho de que su rostro posee varios granos y no usa nada de maquillaje, además de las ojeras 'decorativas' provocadas por las tareas excesivas de la universidad, ¿cómo alguien tendría deseo de...? ¡Joder, ni siquiera puede pensarlo sin temblar con descontrol! La sensación de miedo era como si le encajaran cuchillos en la piel, "pero ese sujeto ya no esta", incluso de aquella forma aun podía sentir los dedos del hombre sujetar con fuerza su cabello, sostener su muñeca hasta casi rompérsela, y si ella no hubiera luchado con tanta intensidad, ahora sería una muerta viviente, Harriet lo reconoce. Jamás ha sido fuerte, tampoco es como si una abuso sexual fuera de menor importancia y cualquiera pudiera superarlo, es claro que es todo lo contrario a fácil, sin embargo aquello no quita el hecho de que Audriell es una quejica de la peor clase, siempre se caracterizó por reclamar ante nimiedades y ahora que le ocurrió algo grave, no es capaz de parar su llanto y pensar con la mente fría.

El tiempo transcurre y todo se torna mucho más silencioso, tan silencioso que por un segundo Audriell se ilusiona creyendo que en cualquier momento despertara en su habitación, en el único sitio que considera una autentica fortaleza.

Pero es un escape iluso, tan obvio que al final ella no puede seguir actuando como si todo estuviera bien, como si todo fuera como debería ser.

Harriet piensa que ha actuado de forma cobarde por horas, limpia los restos de su dolor y miedo, inhala y exhala con lentitud, piensa un sin fin de cosas bellas o graciosas, pero nada es capaz de traer de nuevo su radiante calma, nada podría lograrlo, no cuando es consciente del otro horror que esta sufriendo: no esta en Estados Unidos sino en Japón, no sabe ni una mierda segura de japonés ¿cómo cojones se supone que sobrevivirá? Tampoco posee dinero para una miserable comida, ¿moriría de hambre? ¿mendigaría? ¿tendría que buscar en los botes de basura? ¿robar? Y más importante: ¿cómo ha llegado ella a Japón? La realidad la vuelve a golpear hasta casi noquearla, Harriet siente como si algo bloqueara la entrada del oxigeno—no...no es verdad —suelta en un susurro y sujeta su cabeza con ambas manos, de pronto siente tremendas ganas de vomitar, aunque su estómago esté más que vacío—. Esto es el infierno...

—_¿Qué hace una 'belleza' sola y tan tarde?_

Una respiración en el oído la paraliza, palidece hasta quedar con el color de un muerto, cuando por fin logra reaccionar una mano calla su futuro grito, se mueve con agitación espantada y es que otra vez le ocurría una desgracia, ¿por qué la persigue la mala suerte? Ya ha sufrido demasiados sustos por un día, suficiente tiene con el trauma de un intento de violación contra su persona y con la preocupación de vivir a partir de mañana en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo—_idiota, ten cuidado. Me disculpo por mi amigo, es que él no esta acostumbrado a tratar con chicas de tu alcurnia_ —comenta un joven pelirrojo, seguro teñido, viéndola con lastima desde arriba, él tiene un rostro agradable pero con una expresión de arrogancia insufrible, también la forma en que habla es engañosa, sus palabras amables son falsas. Audriell detesta ese tipo de personas porque no sabe hasta donde llegan las mentiras de ellos, son de cuidado y le provocan también un gran miedo.

—_Querrás decir con mujeres feas y con cuerpo de cerdo_ —Harriet sigue resistiendo, no comprende lo que dicen aquellos jóvenes, pero por la situación es claro que no será nada bueno, al menos para ella no.

—_¡Cierto, cierto! ¡Solo había visto a mujeres tan gordas en televisión!_ —suelta el que parece ser más alegre, inofensivo y estúpido, Audriell siente que la han insultado, por lo mismo y por su libertad se sigue moviendo de forma desesperada, para su frustración y ahogo, ahora la sujeta también el 'idiota' del trío, quedo por completo inmovilizada, "¡Maldición! ¿por qué a mi? ¿qué rayos hice para merecer esto?"

—_¡Callense! No los escuches cariño...solo estas algo pasada de peso, pero no de forma exagerada —_dice el líder, se acerca confiado y empieza una búsqueda por la ropa de Harriet, quien alterada grita aunque el sonido sea sofocado—._ Será más fácil si te quedas quieta y callada, no pienses nada extraño...solo queremos tu dinero_ —después de minutos eternos logra localizar su objetivo, "es poco" piensa con hastío, pero resulta que los billetes son dólares, la operación no fue una perdida de tiempo como creyó en un principio—_. ¿Ves esto mi amor?_ —pronuncia en tono frío mientras pone el filo de una navaja en la mejilla izquierda de Harriet, la chica abre los ojos con horror—_, si te quedas como una muñeca no tendré que usarla, pero si haces alboroto te abriré y sacare todas tus entrañas ¿entendiste?_ —Audriell no necesita saber japonés para captar que debe asentir—. _Muy bien, fue una experiencia fructífera hacer negocios contigo_ —es libre de nuevo, espera hasta perderlos de vista, cuando es incapaz de notarlos suelta a llorar de nuevo, después de todo Audriell siempre se ha caracterizado por ser más frágil que la gente común, y por eso mismo su alma quebradiza solo se dedica a sangrar, por eso mismo su mente revuelta le ordena a su cuerpo quedarse en la tierra sollozando sin control.

* * *

Suele recorrer las calles de Japón al anochecer, en parte para encontrar algo provechoso que utilizar en el futuro, algo que sirviera para sus planes de cambiar el mundo, también para sentir el ambiente tan calmado que transmitía el mencionado país oriental a horas tan tardías y en menor cantidad, porque la eternidad termina por cansar, en momentos de locura piensa que todo seria más colorido y sublime si fuera humano, pero la sensatez siempre regresa, los mortales son efímeros y él no desea una vida tan corta, no cuando ello declara que no tendrá el tiempo necesario para ver sus anhelos cumplidos. Ser un vampiro también significa aceptar una condena de soledad, porque no importa cuantas mujeres dijera amar ni que tuviera hijos o seres que decían serle fieles, el vacío en su interior jamás ha sido ni será llenado, tal vez aquella desgracia era una especie de castigo por ir en contra de la naturaleza y del supuesto Dios que los humanos adoran, Karl Heinz se pregunta con frecuencia si aquel ser divino existe, sonríe pero muestra algo lo más diferente a una sonrisa, debería parar de reflexionar tanto en 'temas' tan triviales.

Aquella noche decidió transitar por Ikebukuro y un olor peculiar capto su atención, era diferente, no por ser el aroma más dulce que haya percibido, ese era un lugar que nadie le quitaría a Eva, sino porque era como si aquella esencia perteneciera a un sitio más lejano, mucho más lejano de lo que la mente más creativa pudiera imaginar, interesado Karl Heinz avanza hacia la fragancia misteriosa, un círculo de personas no le dejan apreciar al ser que provoca curiosidad, pero la inconveniencia finaliza antes de tiempo, entre la gente lo ve, una mujer perdida corriendo hacia el escape, el sitio donde nadie es lastimado, sonríe cuando ella pasa justo al lado suyo, fue menos que un segundo, pero aun así Karl Heinz supo que la desconocida le brindaría un nuevo entretenimiento, un nuevo conocimiento, un nuevo plan.

Esperó oculto desde una distancia prudente y escuchó la conversación del policía con los civiles, la situación no podía ser más conveniente.

Después de comunicar a su compañera Yuki Horigoshi de la situación, Fujimoto decidió dar una vuelta para ver si tenia suerte de encontrarse con la 'extranjera', antes de siquiera moverse escuchó que se dirigían a él, se volteo y vio a una mujer con semblante angustiado—_¿esta bien?_ —pregunta con precaución y atento a cualquier sorpresa.

—_Sí...bueno, no, no lo estoy_ —responde y Fujimoto es incapaz de apartar la vista de los ojos rojos de la mujer adulta, algo fuera de lo normal había en estos, era como si lo quisieran atrapar y engañar—_, es que llevo horas buscando a mi hija, intente contactar con la estación de policías para tener ayuda, pero me han dicho que aun no transcurre el tiempo necesario para iniciar una búsqueda_—la desconocida comienza a describir las características físicas de su supuesta hija perdida, y Fujimoto cae rápido en el detalle de que son las mismas que posee la 'extranjera', debería sentirse feliz por conseguir más pistas de la joven, sin embargo la inquietud lo hace tragar saliva muy nervioso, la 'madre' preocupada no le inspira confianza. Pero ya es tarde, ha caído en la trampa porque no importa cuanto intente, le es imposible dejar de mirar los luceros sangrientos, de algún modo poco a poco acepta que esa mujer es la mamá de la chica extraviada, Fujimoto asiente, al instante suena su celular, es Yuki informando que ha localizado a la joven enfrente de un establecimiento de comida rápida.

Ryu suelta un suspiro y sonríe porque la situación se ha solucionado—_Horigoshi, no dejes que la chica se vaya. Tengo buenas noticias, encontré a la madre de la jovencita_—escucha a Yuki decir que han tenido suerte, ella le dicta la dirección, al finalizar la llamada atiende otra vez a la mujer de ojos peculiares—_. No se preocupe, hemos encontrado a su hija_—la señora se muestra contenta y con un obvio brillo de alivio, pero por algún motivo a Ryu la imagen no termina de cuadrarle, no piensa más a fondo porque de lo contrario un profundo dolor le llega a la cabeza,"que extraño" piensa—_, haga el favor de acompañarme, el sitio no esta muy lejos, muy pronto la vera_—y de aquella forma ambos empiezan a caminar.

* * *

Después de estar llorando por más de media hora, Audriell piensa que no puede ser más patética, vuelve a limpiar su rostro con las manos y con una parte del suéter quita el rastro de mocos debajo de su nariz, antihigiénico sí, pero no tiene con que mas hacerlo. Con dificultad se pone de pie, nota lo sucia que esta su ropa, más que al inicio y suelta un largo suspiro, decide caminar y salir de una buena vez de aquel maldito parque, presiente que comenzara a odiar ir sola a estos. Con el tiempo llega a una calle concurrida, la gente la ve de forma recelosa y con lastima, continua su camino improvisado con la mirada baja, su estómago gruñe y es cuando se preocupa más, si es que es posible, ¿cuánto lleva sin comer? Nota un olor delicioso y se queda hipnotizada enfrente de un local donde venden hamburguesas, recuerda que no tiene dinero y contiene un lamento, "la suerte si que esta de mi parte".

Vuelve a mirar al frente y Kou Mukami esta como a seis metros lejos de ella.

Audriell contiene un grito.

¡Rayos! ¡Lo olvido! ¿cómo pudo ignorar el detalle más importante y desafortunado? Tal vez era que deseó creer que su pequeño encuentro con Yui Komori y Subaru Sakamaki era una ilusión, algo provocado por el shock ¿qué se supone debería hacer con semejante revelación? ¿por qué demonios todo se complico aun más? Vale, podría intentar lidiar con estar a millones de kilómetros de su hogar, en un país donde predomina un idioma que desconoce, que le hayan robado el poco dinero que tenia, pero...¡estar dentro del universo de un maldito juego otome es demasiado! por no decir también ilógico. Su respiración se agito, llevo una mano al pecho para calmarse, primero tenia que serenarse, ahora ¿qué sabía de Diabolik Lovers? "Lo sobrenatural existe, los personajes están mal de la cabeza y desprecian la vida humana, o al menos se creen superiores, solo tengo que mantenerme alejada de ellos" Sí, aquello le daría seguridad, por el momento se preocuparía por sobrevivir esta noche, después intentaría buscar trabajo, uno donde los dueños sepan inglés, ganaría dinero y buscaría un sitio donde usar el internet, investigaría a fondo cómo esta el mundo ficticio en el que cayó, para después encontrar una forma de volver a casa, "Fácil, muy fácil" piensa con sarcasmo.

Al segundo siguiente se percata de un inconveniente importante, estuvo a punto de llorar de nuevo al ser más consciente de su nueva realidad, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, ¿si esta dentro de Diabolik Lovers eso significa que ella no existe verdad? ¡Vamos!...¿Harriet Audriell técnicamente no nació aquí cierto? ¿cómo va a pasar desapercibida y tener derechos sin una identidad? ¿debería conseguir una falsa? ¿pero cómo carajo lo haría? ¿es ilegal no? Si fuera así, a los ojos del gobierno japonés seria sospechosa, "¿qué debo hacer?" Gruñó de frustración y todo miedo incremento, dejó de lado el hecho de que tiene a Kou a seis metros de distancia, maldice por lo bajo el descuido, y para empeorar todo aun más, Kou nota que Harriet lo esta viendo con fijeza, la chica asustada aparta la vista, se queda quieta ¡Actúo como una estúpida!...¿no debe correr o si? ¿por qué si corre espantada seria sospechoso cierto? ¿Pero él es un _Idol_ no? ¡Seguro a sus ojos Harriet es una fan más! ¡No hay nada de que preocuparse! ¿Verdad?—_Señorita _—Audriell nota que una mujer le habla con una expresión amable en el rostro, "¿así que las personas gentiles si existen?".

—"_Y-yo no h-hablo japonés"_ —aclara antes que nada, bueno, mas bien tartamudea, en parte porque la mujer es policía, no debería tener miedo puesto que ella no hizo nada deplorable y penado por la ley ¿cierto? La oficial abre los ojos y parece levemente avergonzada.

—_"Por supuesto, lo siento...olvide que no sabes japonés"_ —Yuki comenta lo último mas para si misma, sin embargo Harriet escucha y se queda confundida, de algún modo presiente que lo siguiente no le agradara—. _"No te preocupes, hemos encontrado a tu madre y ya viene para acá, acompañada por mi jefe. Más importante ¿estas bien? ¿te ocurrió algo malo en el lapso de tiempo en el que estuviste perdida?"_

Harriet Audriell palidece, porque es imposible que su madre este aquí, ademas...¿cómo sabe esa mujer que esta perdida? ¿tan obvia es? Debe ser un error, un error cruel para burlarse de ella—_"Estoy bien, no, no me sucedió nada" —_Yuki asiente aliviada, la chica esta sana y salva.

_—"Mira, ya están aqui" —_informa contenta la oficial, al divisar a Fujimoto y a la madre de la joven.

Audriell solo sabe tres cosas: primero, que la mujer que esta enfrente suyo no es su madre, segundo, que Kou esta acompañado de su demás hermanos, todos viéndola con atención, tercero, que esta más que jodida y predice que próximamente muerta.

"Genial" Piensa conteniendo sus lagrimas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

¡Disculpen la demora! La tardanza se debe por asuntos de estudio y porque la inspiración me odia (?). Por el momento los vampiros no han aparecido mucho, de que lo harán, lo harán, es solo que tengo pensando hacer que la historia tenga un ritmo lento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no son de mi autoria sino de Rejet. Si fueran míos habría un montón de yaoi e incesto.

**Advertencias:** La aparición de un OC a lo largo de la historia, también algunas situaciones de violencia, lenguaje malsonante, leve insinuación de shonen-ai (chico x chico).

**Aclaraciones:** Español, _Japonés_, _"Inglés",_ "Pensamientos".

* * *

**Capítulo III: **_"Limitaciones"_

Muerde sus labios y frunce el ceño, observa con hastío la molesta luz roja mientras aprieta con cansancio el volante del carro, los dedos cerrándose frustrados como también deseosos de un descanso. Gruñe cual bestia, ¿por qué tarda tanto en cambiar el maldito semáforo? ¡Ah! Hasta ya podía oír el montón de palabras malsonantes que le soltarían los conductores de atrás, ella misma estaba a punto de bramar improperios, como si no tuviera suficiente con salir demasiado tarde del trabajo y con la preocupación, al pensar que su amada hija esta muriendo de hambre. Con la vista al frente nota como hay un _millón_ de carros en fila, ¡embotellamiento tenia que haber también! Si fuera más impaciente esta segura que golpearía su cara contra el volante, incluso aunque hiciera sonar el claxon y la gente alrededor se irritara más.

"Aguanta un poco más mi bebé" Piensa con decisión y con un brillo en los ojos, de esa clase de brillo que solo una madre puede tener.

Después de esperar por una mortal hora, con avances de apenas un metro cada cinco minutos, todo gracias al horrible trafico, la señora Audriell llegó por fin a su tan ansiado destino: su casa. Sus pasos son lentos, después de todo no tiene mucha energía y ha trabajado todo el día, recorre el camino hasta llegar a la puerta, en su diminuto _viaje_ notó, que las luces de adentro están apagadas, una de sus cejas se arqueo con interrogación, el corazón por un momento se detuvo, apresurada busca en su bolsa, remueve el interior con sus rápidos dedos los escurridizos objetos, después de varios segundos de angustia logra sacar el celular con un leve temblor en las manos, 'MENSAJE NUEVO' vislumbra en la pantalla del móvil, lo abre conteniendo la respiración, era de Harriet, informando que llegaría tarde a casa porque los camiones demoraban demasiado, suelta el aire retenido y es como si de pronto le dijeran que gano la lotería, lleva una mano al rostro e intenta serenarse.

Su hija esta bien.

De cualquier forma la llamaría mas al rato, ya que Harriet se lo mando hace tan solo unos pocos minutos.

La señora Audriell no volvería a poner el celular en perfil silencioso.

Estando dentro de casa, se quita los molestos tacones y los sustituye por un par de pantuflas, con forma de conejo, que siempre deja en el recibidor, cuando esta en la pequeña sala, deja la bolsa, que siempre carga para ir al trabajo, en la mesa que se encuentra en medio del sofá y el televisor, divisa el control remoto con sencillez para después proceder a prender la TV, nunca ha podido concentrarse si existe un extremo silencio, decide poner el canal donde actualmente esta el noticiero de las nueve, una vez obtenido un escaso momento de relajación, se dirige hacia la cocina para preparar la cena.

El sonido de la televisión es lo suficientemente alto como para que la señora Audriell lo escuche, mientras corta las verduras con sumo cuidado y dedicación, ya que le prepararía su platillo favorito a Harriet, sonríe con dulzura y tararea una canción, anhela que con este pequeño gesto su amada hija se anime, los últimos días Harriet parecía más cansada y deprimida, esperaba que fuera solo porque el final de semestre era cada vez más cercano, y por lo tanto, los proyectos finales anunciaban su llegada y las tareas se volvían más pesadas, "ojala no sea nada grave".

_'Hoy, 19 de noviembre del 2013, se han reportado otras cuatro desapariciones…'_

_'¿El Park Good View ha dejado de ser seguro? Muchos padres se quejan de la ineficacia de las autoridades contra esta terrible problemática'._

_'Investigaciones han sido iniciadas, lamentablemente no hay hasta el momento resultados favorables'._

Traga saliva con dificultad, jamás pensó que las noticias fueran capaces de ponerla incomoda, ruega a Dios, que Harriet este sana, y que sobre todo fuera muy cuidadosa, por una parte la señora Audriell no se siente tan insegura, ya que ahora en el parque, hay un sin fin de policías haciendo guardia. Los oficiales de la ciudad siempre se han caracterizado por ser honestos y pensar en el bien de la comunidad.

Realmente, no se arrepiente de mudarse a _Good View_.

La señora Audriell se percata que ha transcurrido una media hora, detiene sus labores domésticos momentáneamente, era tiempo de que llamara a Harriet, para saber si seguía estancada esperando el transporte publico o ya venia en camino, de ser la primera opción, iría ella misma por su hija. Aquel tipo de situación no ocurriría si tan solo Harriet aceptara que la llevara y trajera de la universidad, '_No puedes y no quiero, todos me verán como niña de mamá'_, suelta un suspiro de derrota, "esta juventud de ahora", aun así, hará todo por convencerla y si no, no le quedara más opción que imponer su autoridad, aunque nunca le agrado ni le agradara obligar a Harriet, "entenderá, es por su seguridad".

Marca el número y espera con falsa paciencia, esta demasiado nerviosa, el constante rascar de su cabeza y el cambio de peso, pasando de un pie a otro, lo confirman, ve que perdió color en las manos, también que suda frio y que muy apenas es capaz de mantenerse de pie, "todo esta bien, ella esta bien, pronto contestara".

Pero no lo hace, solo consigue oír el buzón de voz.

El corazón se encoge y las ganas de llorar la dejan inmóvil, inhala y exhala, debe serenarse, no hay que apresurarse, seguro Harriet esta perdida en su mundo, viendo por la ventanilla del autobús o simplemente no quiso contestarle, sí, aquello era muy típico de su hija. Esperaría el tiempo necesario para que Harriet llegara y dijera _'Estoy de vuelta' '¿Sabes mamá? Hoy me fue estupendo'_, con torpeza se acerca al sofá, se sienta ida, oye las noticias y ve con insistencia la hora, "seguro pronto vendrá".

Pero Harriet no regresa.

* * *

—_Fujimoto-san, ¿se encuentra bien?_ —pregunta Horigoshi Yuki, el gesto de preocupación es notable en el rostro femenino, los ojos grises muestran inseguridad, ya que no desea molestar a Fujimoto, de igual forma no puede parar aquel sentimiento, son compañeros desde hace más de diez años, y Fujimoto no era precisamente joven, a Yuki le desagradaría y se culparía si él enfermara, las personas mayores no deberían esforzarse demás, siempre ha opinado aquello y no cree poder cambiarlo. Traga saliva, su garganta esta reseca y sus piernas gritan por detenerse, no por nada trabajo todo el día, desde hace quince minutos que caminan por las calles del distrito de Ikebukuro, y siendo sincera Yuki no comprende que mantiene tan concentrado a Fujimoto, ¿habían resuelto sin inconvenientes el caso de la 'extranjera' no? Y según su propio conocimiento, no había casos abiertos por los cuales quebrarse la cabeza, ni siquiera un pequeño disturbio en los centros de consumo.

Japón resulto ser muy tranquilo por las noches.

—_¿Por qué lo dices?_ —cuestiona él, Yuki sonríe con alivio, Ryu le hablo con esa clase de tono, que solo un abuelo cariñoso le brindaría a una nieta.

—_Esta muy silencioso, y sin faltarle el respeto, usted jamás deja de hacer ruido._

Fujimoto suelta una estridente carcajada, tanto que Horigoshi se sorprende de que nadie prenda las luces, se asome por la ventana o bien, salga a reclamar por el _disturbio_ aparente.

—_¿Entonces...?_ —continua curiosa, un mal habito, lo reconoce, pero no puede evitarlo, mas bien no lo desea detener, después de todo no lo hace con intención dudosa, ¿y que seria un policía sin su intuición y cuestionamientos precisos?

—_¿Viste su cara?_ —Yuki inclina la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, parpadea varias veces y abre la boca pero no consigue hallar las palabras, esta confundida, ¿el rostro de quién?—_, la joven no mostró felicidad al ver a su madre...lo que me hace pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, este caso es más profundo que un simple extravío._

Ahora que Fujimoto lo menciona, la 'extranjera' se vio mortalmente seria, hasta podría decir que tenia también un rostro de miedo, en su ingenuidad, Yuki pensó que seria porque le esperaba una reprimenda en casa, la misma Yuki si estuviera en la misma posición que la madre, primero regañaría a su hija y después la abrazaría, confirmando que su _cielo_ no se rompió. Se detiene, con un peso enorme sobre la espalda—_¿nos equivocamos cierto?_ —pregunta con miedo y formando puños con sus manos, una respuesta no es necesaria, sin embargo se resigna a creer que por su incompetencia, aquella pobre joven este sufriendo quien sabe qué daños.

—_Sí._

Le cuesta admitirlo, pero han errado, Horigoshi por dejarse guiar por su corazón gentil, que es incapaz de creer que existe la maldad, y él, frunce el ceño, no comprende, desde el principio _esa mujer_ le pareció sospechosa, sin embargo _algo_ evita que Fujimoto pronuncie sus teorías, tampoco puede pensar demasiado sobre el extraño comportamiento de la falsa madre, porque de lo contrario un terrible dolor golpea su cabeza, ¿cómo aquello tan siquiera es posible?—_¿así de simple? ¿no haremos nada para remediarlo?_ —suelta Yuki molesta, Ryu nunca ha sido de hacer las cosas a medias, ambos detestan la mediocridad y la injusticia.

—_Por supuesto que lo haremos_ —responde Fujimoto con decisión, Yuki sonríe con orgullo—_, por el momento no haremos ningún movimiento directo, nos limitaremos a investigar._

—_¿Y la chica? ¿y si le ocurre algo peor?_

—_No te preocupes, mientras tu hablabas con la señora, le he dado mi tarjeta a la joven._

Horigoshi es tocada por la calma,'la extranjera' no estaría tan perdida y desprotegida como creyó en un principio, él por su parte decide dejarlo por hoy, ya que un dolor comenzó a crecer en sus sienes.

Fujimoto solo esperaba, que la 'extranjera' tuviera oportunidad de llamarlo.

* * *

Se remueve nerviosa sobre el asiento, no deja de originar un enredadera de dedos con ambas manos, seguro daba la imagen de una chica con serios problemas mentales, traga saliva con dificultad y no aparta los ojos del paisaje, que se puede vislumbrar desde la ventana de la limusina, un sin fin de edificios agradables a la vista y que en cualquier otra situación, hubiera observado gustosa e incluso con admiración, la hermosa arquitectura. Es extraño, porque alguna vez soñó con algo parecido, aunque obvio sus fantasías eran mucho mejores que la cruda realidad. En sus anhelos de fanática, imaginaba el mismo ambiente, pero ella estaría en mejores condiciones, incluso se vería guapa, y se atrevería a conversar con _ellos_ de forma coqueta, ¡vamos! ¡que se comportaría como todo una perra!, pero aclaremos, solo en sus delirios.

De ninguna forma la patosa Harriet, con un elevado sentido común y con todos sus sentidos, seria tan estúpida como para insinuarse a unos personajes tan peligrosos.

En su humilde opinión, solo una tonta estaría feliz de estar rodeada de sádicos vampiros. Imagina que es como si un ratón intentara ligarse a un gato, suelta una risa aguda, una risa que seria capaz ocasionarles pesadillas a los inocentes niños, tapa su boca segundos después, se sonroja peor de que lo haría Komori Yui.

Minutos infinitos caminan, y por fin logra recomponerse. No lo aparenta, pero en serio esta asustada, siendo sincera no puede explicarse la razón de que no tiemble, de que no este llorando, lo único que comprueba su estado de horror, es su corazón que late desbocado, su incapacidad para mantenerse quieta, su respiración irregular y sus luceros que no paran de huir. Esta jodida, contiene las ganas de morderse los labios hasta sangrar, seria como un suicidio dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

Porque ahora se encuentra en el mismo espacio que los hermanos Mukami.

Los tiene a menos de dos metros de distancia, y todos resultaron ser jodidamente aterradores, Harriet se cuestiona, como es posible que Yui pueda aguantar aquella sensación de ahogo, aquellas auras agresivas y dominantes, es como si manos invisibles la apretaran y quebraran sus huesos, ¿en serio hay locas que sueñan con estar cerca de_ ellos?_ Audriell se abraza a si misma, en un gesto para darse conforte, ya que no tiene nada ni a nadie que se lo regale.

Esta sola, en un mundo oscuro y pútrido.

Al principio los vampiros estuvieron por completo desconcertados, ¿cómo no estarlo si una desconocida con apariencia de vago se iría con ellos? Audriell esta segura que los Mukami iban a cuestionar, bueno, mas bien Ruki hablaría de forma educada, tratando de conseguir respuestas directas. Harriet hubiera jurado que ellos tardarían en aceptarlo, sin embargo, la mujer, que por si sola dijo ser su madre, logró convencerlos de forma tan rápida, que resulto ser un giro de acontecimientos sorpresivo.

De solo recordar como fue casi obligada a entrar al carro, un escalofrío la rasguña y provoca que brote la sangre. Al estar los Mukami y Audriell dentro del automóvil, Ruki solo le dedico una mirada sin importancia y continuo con su lectura, Harriet conocía ese libro, pero claro que no le sacaría platica, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para asegurar que la lengua se le trabaría y terminaría por vomitar, por otro lado Yuma ignoro su presencia, Audriell apretó los dientes, fue ofensivo, pero si reflexiona, lo mejor siempre será pasar desapercibida, Azusa solo la observó con ojos tiernos y aterradores, Harriet se sonrojo para ver después como lo más interesante del mundo, sus pies, sus tenis llenos de lodo, ¡que vergüenza! Estaba y aun continua toda sucia y despeinada, con una apariencia de vagabundo, en serio, que mejor forma de conocer a tus personajes favoritos, aunque si le preguntaran y ella pudiera dar una respuesta sincera, jamas hubiera querido conocerlos.

Actualmente, Kou continua manteniendo una sonrisa burlona, Harriet contiene cualquier sonido de indignación y sobre todo, se controla para no romper en sollozos. De pronto, el movimiento cesa, la única puerta de atrás se abre, un señor, Harriet supone que es el chofer, habla con voz cansada, como si su condena fuera repetir la misma frase todos los días—_"Señorita, hemos llegado a su destino, haga el favor de bajar"._

¿A donde han ido? Harriet sale más veloz que la propia luz, ella podría soportar estar al aire libre más que el estar confinada junto a un montón de enemigos, ¿es lo lógico no?

Muy apenas es capaz de mantenerse de pie, sus piernas tiemblan sin control y un gélido aire le brinda calma falsa.

Mira al lado derecho, puesto que en el izquierdo esta el chofer, y nota que la mujer también bajo...y la observa con un extraño mirar en los ojos, que son rojos para su inquietud, y con una sonrisa, como si con todo aquello le gritara: NO HUYAS.

En serio, Harriet Audriell esta jodida.

* * *

Ambas están enfrente de un edificio pequeño de departamentos, el sitio tiene dos pisos y por fuera se ve descuidado, algo sucio también, las paredes despintadas y una que otra grieta son pruebas suficientes. La señora de aspecto perturbador realiza un gesto para que la siga, Harriet esta paralizada y solo es capaz de oír como el carro se aleja, ahora las dos están solas, ¿qué tan tarde es? No hay nadie afuera, alrededor las casas estas oscuras, los postes de luz descompuestos son la única explicación para aquel abismo, Audriell piensa que se parece a una escena de su película favorita de terror, ¿y ahora ella seria asesinada? Reiría como maniaca si pudiera, pero su estado de muerta viviente es demasiado potente. Unos empujones suaves logran que reaccione y contra su voluntad avance, pasan una reja en mal estado, hay cadenas oxidadas tiradas en la tierra. Quiere llorar, la vista se le nubla y finalmente solloza, mientras al mismo tiempo intenta que ningún moco llegue hasta sus labios.

Camina con torpeza, varias veces estuvo a punto de caer de cara, le es imposible correr cuando la mujer, que grotescamente tiene rasgos parecidos a los suyos, esta detrás de ella, y ahora que justo están subiendo escaleras, pues es menos probable el tener una posibilidad de huir, el sitio le genera desconfianza, ¿no por nada la extraña la trajo aquí verdad? Además siente que si corre, se quedara sin cabeza, sigue sin explicarse como esa señora es capaz de generarle tal miedo, un miedo tan grande como para ponerla al borde de la histeria. Caminar por el tormentoso pasillo es como dar pasos en clavos, Harriet no dejo de temblar ni siquiera cuando llegaron al final del camino, la puerta de entrada, a un humilde departamento, es abierta y Audriell tuvo que dejarse guiar por la otra, las manos de la mujer son terriblemente frías, ¿por qué son así de gélidas?... ¿acaso _ella_ es un vampiro? ¡JODER!

¡Esta muerta!

Llora con más fuerza, se aleja lo más que puede de la desconocida, queda en un rincón de la pequeña sala, ¿por qué esa mujer la capturo? ¿Quién es? Audriell intenta por todos los medios poner su mente en orden, y no importa cuanto intente, no entiende la necesidad de retenerla ¿qué clase de beneficios podría conseguir de una joven obsesa y desamparada? ¿y si la vende? ¿y si la obliga a realizar cosas indebidas? Cosas como robar, matar, y un millón de trabajos sucios, las lagrimas recorren con más potencia sus mejillas, cae de rodillas, con las manos esconde el rostro lleno de angustia.

Si lo piensa a fondo, la señora no existía en el mundo de Diabolik Lovers ¿o si? Jamás había visto un personaje con aquella apariencia y mucho menos uno femenino, además parecía que tenia cierta relación con los Mukami...¡Un momento! Harriet hace espacio entre sus dedos temblorosos, y ve con miedo e incredulidad, como la mujer comienza a tomar otra forma, hasta ser la figura que conoce por lo juegos.

Karl Heinz.

—_"¿Por qué?"_ —pregunta lo más claro posible, esto no puede suceder, se supone que ella se mantendría alejada de todos esos locos, y ahora sin darle tiempo para asimilar, _disfruta _de la compañía del Rey Vampiro.

Más mala suerte no podría poseer.

Él sonríe con cinismo, el estómago de Audriell se estira y se junta todo revuelto, asco, y un grave sentimiento de ofensa detiene su llanto, ya que Karl la ve como si fuese una mascota recién adquirida—_"todo era tan monótono hasta que apareciste, de algún modo eres diferente, soy curioso por naturaleza, por lo que te quedaras aquí hasta que dejes de parecerme entretenida"._

¡¿Solo por aquella razón tan insignificante la jode?!

Audriell muerde su labio inferior con furia. Primero, sus estúpidos compañeros la hacen trabajar sin descanso, segundo, el transporte público tarda años mientras ella sufre de paranoia, tercero, un maldito degenerado intenta violarla, cuarto, despierta en el universo de un puto juego otome, quinto, la asaltan, sexto, soporta a los vampiros de mierda por una hora, séptimo, la secuestra un tipo con serios problemas mentales y le dice que será su diversión.

No puede más.

En un arranque de ira Harriet gruñe, se levanta de jalón, busca algo peligroso y se decide por un jarrón, lo lanza y grita un montón de maldiciones. Ya la tienen harta ¿por qué esa obsesión por fastidiarla? ¿es que ella ha hecho algo para merecer toda esa bola de desgracias? ¡NO, claro que no!

Tarde se da cuenta del grave error que cometió.

Toda la rabia queda congelada, su piel pierde color, sus ojos grises se abren por la impresión, jamás pensó que precisamente ese sujeto fuera tan violento, y de miedo, miedo por su futuro castigo. Queda tiesa, una mano fría rodea su cuello, no aplica presión, sin embargo Harriet siente que no puede respirar, los ojos rojos centellean por una furia pasiva, incluso aunque el rostro masculino este libre de gestos, continua transmitiendo amenaza, el corazón no deja de latir y todo su cuerpo tiembla sin control, de nuevo empieza a sollozar—_"tranquila, no te lastimare. Comprendo que estas algo alterada, es normal"_ —le susurra en el oído, Harriet llora de forma más sonora, la aterra, ese tono calmado y dulce, ese tono que esconde cuchillos y deseos de ahorcarla, matarla—_. "Te soltare si prometes quedarte quieta y no gritar"_ —Audriell tartamudea el _juramento_, la sonrisa de él crece, y ella le ruega a Dios, que con toda su infinita bondad la salve.

El cuerpo de Harriet cae como una muñeca rota, observa el piso con devoción, es incapaz de enfrentarse a la horripilante mirada del Rey Vampiro—espero que disfrutes este pequeño obsequio.

Escucha como Karl Heinz se aleja de la sala, aun así, ella puede oír la voz potente y siniestra—_"¡Ah! Mi error, no utilice las palabras correctas. Este departamento no es gratis, por lo que cada mes tendrás que pagarme la renta, también debes tener contemplado los gastos de los servicios, ya que son aparte. Te deje dos cambios de ropa en tu habitación, si deseas más prendas, tendrás que comprarlas con tu propio dinero, por lo que te sugiero, ir mañana a conseguir un empleo"_ — le informa serio, pero ella es capaz de distinguir cierta burla, Harriet esta segura que él muy apenas contiene una ruidosa carcajada.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose es una especie de alivio y golpe a la vez.

En serio, esta super jodida.

Por un escaso instante se comporto de forma valiente, como jamás antes había actuado en todo lo que tiene de vida, ¿y qué realiza al final? Un patético acto de una chica llorona, que se rebajaría con tal de salvar su efímera existencia, ¿no puede ser más cobarde cierto?

Que asco de persona es.

Después de dos miserables horas de llanto, y de sentir lastima por si misma, Harriet Audriell se levanta con esfuerzo, mareada para rematarla, da un solo paso y termina con la cara en el suelo, prueba el sabor de su propia sangre, se queja y arma berrinche como una mocosa de cinco años, segundos mas tarde ríe, ríe como toda una histérica. De ninguna forma esto es real, seguro esta soñando y justamente esta pesadilla, fue provocada por el maratón que tuvo el día anterior de Diabolik Lovers.

Sí, es lo más seguro.

Porque, ¿cómo podría ser posible que terminara en un mundo ficticio? ¡Cielos, que idiota fue al creer que todo era cierto! Sonríe como toda una bobalicona, escupe los restos de sangre, se estira cual gato, y critica el horrible gusto de adornar el techo con nubes y cupidos, habiendo recuperado su animo, se levanta tan rápido que de nuevo estuvo a punto de caerse, continua sonriendo. Curiosa piensa: ¿por qué no ver el departamento que el supuesto Karl Heinz le dio?

...

¡Pero si el vampiro resulto ser un tacaño! Su nueva y humilde vivienda consistía en 3 habitaciones, para la cocina, la sala, su espacio personal, no cuenta el cuarto del baño, ya que era demasiado pequeño. Las paredes tenían estampado de flores y cosas demasiado femeninas para su gusto, había muebles demasiado viejos como para seguir conservándolos, y sobre todo lo demás, carecía de televisión, solo tenia una modesta radio, bueno, al menos podría mantenerse informada o bien también esta la opción de comprar el periódico...pensándolo mejor ¿de qué le serviría un diario en japonés cuando ella no sabe dicho idioma? ¿cómo lo pagaría si no tenia dinero ni empleo? ¡Ah! Y no solo eso, su habitación solo poseía un humilde colchón en el centro, un colchón donde apenas cabía y que por cierto, tenia varios resortes salidos.

Ni en sus sueños puede ser asquerosamente rica.

Harriet gruñe y frunce el ceño, con todo y lo remilgosa que es, se acuesta en el pobre intento de cama que tiene, se tapa con la sabana, que ni le puede alcanzar los pies, y cierra los ojos, ha sido una aventura demasiado larga, cuando despierte, ira y se lo contara a su madre, seguro ambas reirán de sus ocurrencias, con aquel cálido pensamiento, Audriell es capaz de dormir con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

Pero al despertar, permanece en el mismo sitio, en el mismo miserable colchón y cuarto pésimamente decorado. Se queda ida viendo a la nada, su cuerpo tiembla y se ve incapaz de controlarse, su corazón es apresado por una mano invisible, una mano despiadada y fría, llora de forma ruidosa y desesperada, tan sonora que seguro los vecinos la logran escuchar. Ella tiene una reacción más fuerte que la gente común, porque después de todo Harriet Audriell es una quejica, que jamás ha tenido que soportar situaciones extremas.

"No estoy en casa"

* * *

_**Notas de la autora.**_

Antes que nada, una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. Los asuntos académicos me tenían por completo en sus manos, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones, espero subir capítulo nuevo más seguido.

Ojalá les guste, como habrán visto, Harriet no tendrá las cosas tan fáciles~

¡Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar la historia a favoritos!


End file.
